Survivor: Cambodia- Men vs. Women
| previousseason = [[]] | nextseason = [[]] }} *Place a brief description of your season here. Twists *'Tribe Division:' The castaways will be divided into tribes based on gender. *'Hidden Immunity Idol': The Hidden Immunity Idols for this season will look different from each other, making it more difficult for the players to know if the idols are real or fake. Also, for the first time, the idols will be hidden in challenges, while the clues will be hidden at camp. *'Impromptu First Tribal Council': The tribe that loses the first Immunity Challenge will be immediately sent to Tribal Council after the challenge. *'Tribe Expansion': At the tribe switch, the contestants will be informed they will be split into three tribes instead of the expected two. , wearing Spring green buffs, was introduced on Day 7 of the game. *'Merge at 13': For the first time, the merged phase of the game will commence with thirteen players left in the game. *'Vote Steal': a player would get the right to vote twice at the same Tribal Council, but this time while also preventing another player of their choice to vote. Castaways Season Summary The Game Voting History * Add a new column for each episode that has been posted. * Color the cells according to the tribe color whenever the player votes at Tribal Council. * Add "—" for the cells where the player won tribal immunity. * If a castaway is eliminated by evacuation/quitting/disqualification, kindly refer to how the real Survivor season article Voting History charts look like for such a scenario. } | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Player's name | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Player's name | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Player's name | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Player's name | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Player's name | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Player's name | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Player's name | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Player's name | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Player's name | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Player's name |— |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Player's name |— |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Player's name |— |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Player's name |— |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Player's name |— |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Player's name |— |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Player's name |— |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Player's name |— |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Player's name |— |} Author's Notes *This is where you put your trivia. ---- Appearance This is how it should look like: Policy/Season Page Sample Noimageavailable Author User:Username Filming Location Somewhere, Somewhere Season Run February 29, 2012-date Episodes 15 Survivors 18 Days 39 Winner TBD Runner(s)-up TBD Tribes [[|]] [[|]] [[|]] Fanon Chronology Previous Season Survivor: Whatever Next Season Survivor: Whatever 3 Place a brief description of your season here. Twists Place here what are the twists that are we supposed to expect in your story. If you wish not to divulge your twists beforehand, you may also place them only when the said twist appears in one of your episodes. Castaways In making avatars for your contestant, you have the freedom to choose your avatar generator. But we encourage you to use http://www.faceyourmanga.com for your avatars. Uploading pictures is encouraged for your contestants to be recognized, but please make sure your images comply with the wiki's uploading policies. As for the number of contestants it is up to you how many are playing in your season. Edit this table as you please. If this table needs a new colum to cater tribe switches, keep this table as is. If your season will not have a tribe switch of any kind, kindly a column with the header "Switched Tribes." Castaway Original Tribe Finish Votes Against Questionmark Name Age, Hometown Questionmark Name Age, Hometown Questionmark Name Age, Hometown Questionmark Name Age, Hometown Questionmark Name Age, Hometown Questionmark Name Age, Hometown Questionmark Name Age, Hometown Questionmark Name Age, Hometown Questionmark Name Age, Hometown Questionmark Name Age, Hometown Questionmark Name Age, Hometown Questionmark Name Age, Hometown Questionmark Name Age, Hometown Questionmark Name Age, Hometown Questionmark Name Age, Hometown Questionmark Name Age, Hometown Questionmark Name Age, Hometown Questionmark Name Age, Hometown Season Summary The Game Episode Title Challenges Eliminated Vote Finish Reward Immunity 1 "Episode Title" 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 Jury Vote Runner-Up Sole Survivor Add or remove some episodes if necessary. If your fan fiction will have a Final Three instead of a Final Two, it is up to you. Voting History Add a new column for each episode that has been posted. Color the cells according to the tribe color whenever the player votes at Tribal Council. Add "—" for the cells where the player won tribal immunity. If a castaway is eliminated by evacuation/quitting/disqualification, kindly refer to how the real Survivor season article Voting History charts look like for such a scenario. showSurvivor: _______________ Voting History Author's Notes This is where you put your trivia. Do not copy beyond the line above. Categories: PolicySurvivorFanon Wiki Reference Popups